Silver
by TheBrokenBeast
Summary: Silver. All she wants is for SHIELD to leave her alone. But when Tony Stark chases her down and she decides to take pity on him, she takes him back to the gym. But, how will this actually go? When him and everyone else try to take down her walls, and uncover secrets and past which were better left trapped, in her mind. I know, suckish summery. Also it's not Silver/Tony the others.
1. Chapter 1

Silver

Chapter One

"They want us to start recruiting new members for the Avengers Intuitive. We all get our own _special_ kids to look after. Yes, I called them kids, they want to start getting younger people on the project, they're all teenagers all most of them are..._troubled._" Captain Steve Rodgers said, standing at the front of the room.

He stood in front of the Avengers, a team of super-human people put together to defend the earth. They had already defeated Loki and his army in New York and were now training and looking for more people to add to their team. Captain started handing out files on the people they were suppose to find and what they were suppose to do. The ultimate goal was to try and get them to join Avengers.

"Black Widow... Hawk eye... Thor... and Stark, you and Banner will be working together on this one. Yours is will be a bit more difficult to handle." He said handing them their file.

Stark flipped it open.

"Oh my god," whispered Banner.

/

I was training, again. "C'mon put some back into it S" my instructor screamed at me. I grabbed my opponent around the neck, flipping him over and then faking a twist that would break a neck.

I gave him a hand up and then headed towards the benches, unwrapping the cloth strips around my hands.

I was at my usual training facility. It was an old warehouse that had been converted into a gym a while back. We were all special in some way, and outcasts. We were actually a pretty close knit bunch. For most of us we never have a place we can truly relax, even in our homes we know there's always a possibility for an attack, this is the only place we trusted. No one could touch us here.

We all wanted, needed a place to train where we could be safe, a place where we really belonged. We all were pretty messed up. No one normal gets into this business. Most wouldn't trust the people here, we were all being hunted by someone or other, most wouldn't take the chance in case someone was captured and let something slip.

We knew better than that, we would never let something slip in an interrogation. B, the trainer that runs this place, checks over everyone before they're accepted to the gym. She only took the best of the best and in the few and far between exceptions, she trained them to be that.

I shoved the wraps into my gym bag and went downstairs. Now leaving here is a bit difficult. Basically, we would change downstairs(they check almost hourly for bugs, cameras, everything this place was completely secure)and then there would be a private hallway to the subway tunnels. It each had a different exit, and from there you could disappear.

I took a long route, wandering from street to street, randomly ducking into shops and going through subways and changing until eventually I was in Times Square wearing jeans my combat boots, a tank top, and a jacket with the sleeves ripped off. I had traded out my gym bag for a black briefcase and had washed that hideous dye out of my hair to reveal the bright red streaks and wore it down.

Now, I know it's lengthy but none of us want to be tracked and if we have to go through all that then oh, well. Not to mention I love how I look. I look awesome.

I walked slowly, just enjoying life, it's not often you get to ya know, and I noticed a guy in a suit walking on the other side of the street, just a little bit behind me. Now, I know guys in suits in NYC isn't that uncommon but something about this guy just felt off.

I turned right and walked a bit quicker, he stalled for a bit but followed soon. I turned down a different street, sure enough he followed. I walked faster and faster and went down street after street until I got to Central Park. The guy was saying something into his earpiece. It was about 11 o' clock by now, it was dark and there was no one in sight. Except of course for Mr. Serious over there.

I slowed my walk down and strolled among the trees, bringing us farther and farther into the abandoned park. I noticed something strange about this man, well stranger. It was the middle of the night and the only light was from the street lamps and he was still wearing sunglasses. That's never been a good sign in my experience.

I decided to do a fake. I 'fell' crying out and bending my leg at a funny angle. I pushed myself up and hobbled over to the nearest bench. The guy trailing me started to hurry to where I was sitting. I slipped a couple of blood capsules through a tear in my jeans and popped them.

He got to where I was and I let out a few fake whimpers. I pulled off my boot and pushed up my pants leg. He let out a little gasp at all the blood.

"Excuse me miss, do you need some help?" he said. I nodded, tears in my eyes and he knealed to look at my leg. It clasped my hands together and hit him on the back, hard. He went down and I took the moment to pull on my boot.

He spun and tried to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick. I ducked and grabbed his leg, then I jumped and kicked him with both feet in the chest, flipping back up from the ground. I tried to punch him and he caught my fist then swung. The last thing I remember is a sting in my neck before I blacked out.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know this is short so please review, let me see what you think. Please, please, please give me constructive criticism cause this is my first fanfic so, yeah. I need help. Anyways, have a nice life, doves, see ya at the end of the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Silver

Chapter Two

"I thought she was injured! You didn't see her, she seemed so scared and hurt, she's just a kid!" a man's voice interrupted my sleep.

"She's a ruthless killer, you should have known better! Why can't you just do something right, Tony" someone yelled, then a door slammed.

I opened my eyes. I was one a black (hopefully fake)leather chair, like one you would see in a dentist office, except for the fact I had straps on my wrists and ankles holding me down. I was in a living room of sorts and was facing some windows looking out on the New York City skyline.

A man walked in and said, "Oh great, now you're up too." I decided to just glare at him. He walked over to a kitchen on one side of the room. He found a glass bottle and poured a little bit of an brown liquor in it, then reconsidered and filled it almost to the brim.

"So why do you need me," I said, "You think I'm a monster, you could kill me now, why don't you do it?"

"Why do you sound like you want me to?" He said, frowning.

I pursued other options, "Can you untie me?"

"Can I trust you"

"Can't you just throw me off this building if I misbehave?"

"Fair enough," he said, getting up and undoing the cuffs on my wrists and ankles.

I sat up, rubbing at my wrists. "Where are we? And who are you?"

"We're at Stark Tower made by Tony Stark, yours truly."

"Wasn't there someone else who engineered this."

Pain flashed across his face. "She doesn't matter now."

Interesting. I gently pushed into his mind. A red headed women, throwing things into a suitcase. Her and Stark arguing and her throwing things at him. 'Forget you! You think you're so much better than anyone else, Can't you pay attention to something else for one second? You aren't worth it' she screams. Stark going to a base sometime. Him sitting at a conference the next day, pretending it's all fine. A blond man, making a jib 'what, you think you're better than this. Think you can go around risking things and not have consequences. Let me tell you Stark, you aren't worth it.' Him slamming his hands on the table and walking out, everyone looking shocked back at him. Him pouring drink after drink in the kitchen. Him crying. Him putting a gun in his bedside drawer.

I pulled out, gasping for air. He looked at me a bit strange and put down his drink. I quickly covered it up.

"So what, are you going to turn me into the CIA now, or the mafia? They got a nice ransom on my head?"

"I was sent from SHEILD and me and...Bruce Banner were sent to-"

"Try and recruit me? Yeah, I don't think so," I snapped. He shrugged and took a gulp from his glass.

"Can't say I blame you. These people, not the best to work with, no one can take a joke these days." He took another swig from the glass, "It's not worth it."

Another man walked in.

"You untied her?!" he sounded pissed, "You think this is all a joke, don't you? Did you think it would be fun to let her loose?" He walked over to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-" Stark mumbled.

"Exactly! You never think!" Banner enunciated this by shoving him back against the counters. Stark fell back against the counters but didn't make a move to defend himself.

"I'm sorry that you had to get you're explaining from him," Banner said, nice all of a sudden, "We are from SHEILD, seeking new recruits for the Avengers Intuitive project. We noticed you're certain skill set and decided you could be of good use to the team. So, you interested?"

I saw Stark frantically nodding at me from behind Banner.

"Do I have a choice?

"Of course."

"So if I say no?"

"Well that would be the bad choice, You see, I'm not nice when I'm angry."

"Is that a threat?"

"It doesn't have to be one, not if you're a good little girl."

"Sorry, I'm not very well known for doing that," I said picking up a vase a hitting him around the head. He fell to the floor and his eyes started to turn green.

"Hulk, forgot about that," I said. Then he started growing and let out a roar. "Run!" I yelled, grabbing Stark and going downstairs.

I ran down a hall, dragging Stark with me about to open a door. "Wait, this way." He said. We headed down a couple flights of stairs and ran into his lab, "I should have tranquilizer somewhere around here." He started rummaging through drawers, muttering to himself.

I looked around and saw a spare arc reactor lying on a table. Interesting. Well, if I'm taking this guy with me I'm gunna need it, I thought, pocketing it.

"HULK SMASH" The Hulk burst into the room destroying everything in sight.

"And we're off again," I said, Stark and I running away.

/

Eventually we ended up at my apartment. "Now, I need you to not tell them where this is, okay? Though I'm guessing you have tracking devices on you anyways, am I correct?" His guilty look confirmed it. "I didn't really like this place anyways, awful neighbors."

I never did like leaving stuff out, always had the essentials packed, just in case of situations like this. I handed one large coffin shaped suitcase to him and took another large one and a smaller version of it.

"God, what is in this thing," he said, moaning under the weight.

"Nothing that's your business to know. And if you're coming with me you'll have to do some work" I said leading him outside. I took a last look at the bare apartment before closing the door, not bothering to lock it. I know I'll never be coming back.

"Wait, coming with you?" He said hurrying after me.

"Yeah, why would I have brought you if I wasn't going to bring you with me?"

"Well, you're not really known for actually having associations with anyone. I figured you just we're going to tell me to piss off sooner or later and I'd leave."

"No, you're coming with me. Or you're invited to come with me. It's your choice. I said shrugging.

"Don't see why not." He said, mimicking my shrug.

"Well, I am at the top of Shield's hit list, have killed hundreds of people and am clinically insane."

"Just makes it more fun," he said laughing.

I led him outside to a main street, not to many people, most were in bed by now, not to mention the warnings of a Hulk running around New York City. He let out a whistle at the sight of my car. It was a sleek 2012 black Lamborghini, I loved that thing to death, beautiful car, had to pull a lot of strings to get and and not a single dent.

"Can you wait here for just one second, I need to make a phone call."

/

"I don't like this, what's Tony doing with her, he knows she's dangerous. After that display with Banner why would he go with her?" I said to Clint.

"He might think that he'll gain her trust or something like that. More than likely he's just drunk," he replied.

We were watching Tony and the girl pack some suitcases into some sort of sports car through some security footage that SHEILD tapped into. She whispered something to him and he nodded and leaned against the car while she took a couple steps away and dialed someone on a cell phone.

"Hey B, I need a favor," She said into it.

"No, no, there's this guy... Dude! He's older than me, just some guy...Yeah he's got tracking devices on him...Yes, I'll take care of them...I don't know, he's a cast out, he's different from them, I'll fill you in later...How about the warehouse?...No, the other one...Umm, number G12?...Alright...Don't worry I'll take care of it, no one will find you...Thanks B, bye." She hung up and walked over to Tony.

"Look I'm really, really sorry about this," She said and wrapped her hand around the phone and swung it into his head. He collapsed to the ground. She walked over and blew a kiss at the camera before punching it in, and the screen turning to static.

Natasha switched off the screen and turned to us. "Well, any ideas?"

Clint shook his head, "Banner is still running around NYC as the Hulk, Nick's taking care of him and-"

"Avengers!" A booming voice echoed through the room followed by Thor a grin on his face that soon faltered, "You look concerned, has something happened?"

"Stark is gone with the girl and she pissed off Banner who turned into the Hulk and is running around the city now." Natasha said with a frown.

"Why would he go with her? We were told she was unstable and dangerous, correct? That she was untrustworthy?" He asked.

"We don't know why he went with her, she's taking him somewhere but he doesn't know where that is, and she didn't threaten or promise him anything," I said.

"I still say that he's just drunk," Clint added, "He'll be back sooner or later."

"We can't take the risk for later, Stark has been compromised and we need to get him and the girl back here, ASAP," Nick said, storming in. "Banner is back and is in his room recovering so I need someone else to go out, someone a little calmer."

Natasha and Clint automatically volunteered but he shot them down, "I need someone calm, someone that will keep their head, this needs to be handled carefully. This girl is like nothing we've seen before, she's unstable and that makes her very dangerous and unpredictable. Captain, can you take this one?"

I looked up from where I had a display of Stark's coordinates(where were being tracked)had been pulled up and nodded.

"Good, read up on her," He slid a file across the table to me, "I want to ready to be deployed by tomorrow."

"Umm... Guys," Natasha said looking at a computer screen, "Stark's off the grid."

I looked back at my map. Sure enough, he was gone. Guess she was serious about getting rid of the trackers.

"This is even more serious than we thought, be ready in a couple of hours Captain," Nick said. We all started getting up and going back to our assignments.

"Wait, doesn't the system have tracking on his chest thing," Clint said to me heading out.

"Yes," I said, "That means the arc reactor either doesn't work, or has been removed."

/

I left two hours later. I was going to where Tony had disappeared, somewhere in Virginia. I loaded up the quinjet and took off. I was happy that Nick sent me alone, I work better by myself. The only other person was the quinjet pilot.

We got there fast. I told the pilot to circle back in half an hour and if I wasn't ready then, to call for back up, then jumped out of the plane.

I landed on the roof. The jet roared away over the horizon. It was some ware house. Nice and secluded. I'd guess there was no one in a ten mile radius of here.

I popped a hatch on the roof and landed in a bedroom. It was completely bare except for the bed. I dismissed it and went out into a hallway. I looked into some of the other rooms and they were empty too. I shook off the uneasy feeling I was getting from the place.

I went back into the hallway. It overlooked to actual lab part of the place, which was also completely empty except-

I jumped the railing and ran over to the table. It had Tony's arc reactor on it, with blood dripping over all of it. This could only mean one thing.

"Guys," I said connecting to the rest of the Avengers, "Stark's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Silver

Chapter Three

I quickly pushed the new arc reactor into place and Stark's breathing steadied. I took a look at the old one and smashed it on the table, then destroyed the tracking device inside.

"Remind me again why you decided to bring this man with you, Silver?" Bay asked, said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know, he just seemed so lost. He's hurt, like us." I said putting a hand to my head.

Her expression softened. "You saw something didn't you?" I nodded. "Want to talk about it?

"It's his personal business. You know I don't like telling people what I see. It's unfair to the person." She nodded and looked outside. We were in one of Bay's workshops. It was well out, one in the Virginian country that she didn't have use for anyways.

"We've been here for a while, we should get moving." She said, packing up the stuff. All signs of us would be wiped out, we were taking every bit of tech, even the cameras. The only thing we left was the smashed reactor.

"Wait," I said just as we put the last load in the car. I went back to Stark and carefully cut his wrist. I let some of the blood drip over the broken reactor and the table it was on. Bay nodded. It was better for us if SHEILD thought that Stark was dead, and without the reactor he would be. We shoved him in the back seat and headed out. Bay was driving, I had already driven all the way out here, she had just taken the subway.

It was quite simple really, I had just taken the tracking out of another reactor and switched the two. Bay held up the earpiece and phone and other little pieces of tech Stark had on him, which could be tracked.

"Right," I said, holding my hand up and they started shaking before shorting out and breaking.

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that. I'm kind of physic. I can move things with my mind and some other stuff. The best and worst part is the, I guess you would call it 'mind-reading' part. I can tell what a person is thinking and see memories and other stuff. Also, if I want to I can control them. I've worked hard to keep that information out of enemy hands, it's probably the only thing SHEILD doesn't know about me. Of course there's a dark side to it, but that's for another time.

Now why exactly did I bring that guy along anyways? He's already gotten me in loads of trouble. Now Bay was a good friend of mine(almost the only one)so I know she didn't mind but this was costing her too. Not to mention the fact that since they know what it looks like it might cost me my car, in which case it was definitely not worth it.

I guess I just felt for the guy. He shows a bit of sympathy for me and that Banner guy gets all messed up about it. I guess he would be a good ally, he's Iron Man, a genius, can make weapons and all sorts of things. Not to mention who had tons of knowledge on SHEILD.

I hate to say this,or rather think this but really, I just felt bad for the guy. I mean first that chick leaves him, and then his teammates who all seem to either hate him or just are jerks says pretty much the exact same thing that she did and when he dissolves into depression and alcoholism none of them even notice. And then the gun, I don't even want to think about the gun, I thought dissolving into sleep.

/

"Si, I refuse to do this." Bay told me.

"C'mon, it will be fine." I assured her.

"Why do you trust him this much? Was it that bad?" She asked. She knew I only felt sympathy for anyone if something truly horrible had happened to them.

"No, it wasn't that. Though what did happened wasn't exactly good. But, it's not just that. I see potential in him. He has heart." I told her.

"I get that but do I really have to train him," She whined.

"C'mon, he needs it, besides it will be another good ally. And right now the only thing he has going for him is Iron Man. Without it, he's practically helpless. He also will need training in caution, acting, concealing emotions, the works. This guy really needs help. He could, would be a good asset. C'mon you are after all, the best of the best."

She smirked. "Fine, but I get to do it my way."

"Bay, you know how much I love to watch you train your way. Deal?"

"Deal. Can you stall him? Give me a couple of minutes, and trust me, this will be plenty entertaining." We both smirked.

Just then we heard a muffled moan from the other room.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken." I said sarcastically, walking into the room. "Hey," I whispered, "You okay?"

"Wha? Where am I? Who are you? Wait, Wait, Wait!" he said panicking and jumping out of bed. "What's up with my reactor? It's different! What did you do?!"

I sighed inwardly. I hate when they get like this. "Don't worry," I said plastering on a fake smile, "You're fine. Come with me, I have someone you need to meet."

I took him with me to the living room. It overlooked the training area and I could see some people already at it.

I got caught up in watching these two guys spar. One was huge, he could be a linebacker and the other guy was slim and at least a head shorter. He didn't let that stop him though. The shorter one was easily dodging out of the way, leaping onto his opponents back and flipping over him. It looked like some sort of circus act. I let a small smile creep onto my face. The big guy looked so pissed, though he was letting his anger control his fighting, it was making him mess up. I'd have to have a word about that to Bay later.

Oh, Crap. I forgot to tell you. Bay is the trainer at that gym I was telling you about earlier. She's knows everything about everyone here, she keeps a ton of files on everyone. If she approved them, they could definitely be trusted.

She also lived her at the gym, it was a four story warehouse and even though part of it had been cleared to the top for rock climbing and ropes training, gymnastics, ect. she still had plenty of room. She also had her own training facilities up her(she has the entire fourth floor tricked out)usually for herself, unless she was training them, then she might teach them some up here. Also, she was letting me stay considering I had lost my apartment due to a narcissistic fool, plus I was kinda tired of being out in the open, in the scene. I'd take a break for a while, and SHEILD would be after me anyways, they think I've killed/kidnapped one of their favorite superheros.

Now, even though Bay was like me and fought for a living, she was mostly a trainer. She taught you everything. She knew twenty-three forms of martial arts, almost all weapons, and also could teach all the stuff you needed to be cautious and go undercover. Lots of people who came here were spies, assassins, though there were some like me with a more specialized skill set.

The people here she would mostly train with some hourly or so sessions but every once in a while she'd take on an apprentice like person. She'd teach them everything, completely remake them. They have gone on to be some of the best fighters in the world, one has been a Olympic gold metal in martial arts, she trained the leader of the Russian mafia, all sorts of crazy crime lords. But, this is what I was trying to get her to do for Stark. He needed it.

That was one of the first things I had noticed about him, he wasn't cautious. If someone wanted him dead it could be done in a matter of seconds, a common street thug could take him down. The only thing he could fight with was his suit, if he didn't have that he was vulnerable. Even with it, he fought poorly. Maybe SHEILD thought it was okay, but in the way we train, his skills wouldn't even measure up for someone who's been training for a week.

Bay walked in suddenly. She had changed into yoga shorts and a sports bra. Stark had a double take at her abs, guys they don't train people to have muscles where he's from.

"Are you the one I am suppose to train?" She asked disdainfully. I could already tell this was gunna be fun.

Stark gulped. He was obviously already scared of her. "Yes."

"Alright. Let's see." She said opening a file, "You have no training with martial arts? Do you have any hand to hand combat training at all."

"Well in my suit," he started

"No, your suit is a weapon, and a poor one at that Mr. Stark. The fact you need all that technology to defend yourself alone is embarrassing and the way you fight even in it should shame you. Now do you have any hand to hand combat training?" She snapped, cutting him off.

He gulped, looking even more scared. "No." She marked something in the file, angrily muttering to himself

"Weapons. Other than your suit."

"I have a little experience with handguns."

She picked up a gun from a counter laid out with weapons and handed it to him. She motioned to a target on the wall. "Aim for the heart."

He casually held it up and shot. Instead of going to the heart the bullet went into the wall, missing by a couple of feet. Bay clicked her tongue and marked something in her file.

He put the gun back on the counter and waited for the next question.

"Have you had any training as an assassin or a spy. Even as an agent."

"No."

"Have you had training with gymnastics, yoga, or something of the like?"

"No, aren't those girl sports." Crap. Bay slowly looked up, she seemed ready to kill. She put the file down and walked up to him.

"What did you say, Mr. Stark?"

"Well, gymnastics and yoga. Those are girly things, I don't see how they can help me fight." He said shrugging.

She leaned back and let out a sigh. She shot me a look saying, 'you expect me to make something out of this?'

"Mr. Stark if you would come with me." She said walking to the stairs. He shot me a look and I shrugged, following her. He came too.

Bay went down to the first floor and walked to where to two I had seen earlier were sparring. "James, you're letting your anger hinder your fighting skills, go work off some steam on the punching bags, I'll help you later, alright." The bulky guy nodded and walked off.

"Peter this is Mr. Stark." She said to the lean one, "He is one of my trainees. Now, Mr. Stark thinks gymnastics and yoga is just girly stuff and they can't help him fight. Can you please prove him wrong?" Peter nodded, smirking. We all knew how Bay's new recruits get broken in. Bay gestured for Stark to get on the mat. "Alright you two, let's see who's right."

Right off the bat Stark moved to try and tackle Peter. He easily dodged and then flipped over and kicked Stark in the chest. Stark tried a roundhouse kick and Peter somersaulted under it and stood up behind him, delivering a couple of quick punches to him back. Then, he flipped over Stark to be in front of him again and when Stark tried to throw a punch he danced back, then did a no handed cartwheel, hitting Stark in the head and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Still think gymnastics is useless," Bay asked sweetly.

/

"Damn, that woman will be the death of me," Stark groaned, walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too," I smirked.

"UUGGGHHHHH," He groaned, collapsing on a stool at the counter and putting his head down.

I laughed. "What did she do this time?"

"She woke me up at four in the morning by pulling me out of bed and immediately sparring with me, expecting me to be awake. Then I had a two-hour insanity workout. After that she had Peter teaching me some gymnastics, gag, and then another two hours of sparring and my skin is more black and blue than tan now."

"That's how she trains, you'll get used to it," I shrugged. It was his third day. Compared to what he'll be working at, at the end of training, this will seem like a walk in the park.

"God, I hope not." He said jumping off his chair. He went over the the cupboards and started to make his breakfast. He made a bowl of Fruit Lupes, then added bacon bits, and crumbled oreos. After that he got some coffee, poured about half the milk into it and added like, ten sugars.

"What in the name of judo are you eating," I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Lunch," he said, spraying it everywhere.

"Alright," I said, grabbing the bowl and glass and dumping it in the sink.

"Hey!" he yelled, jumping off his stool, "I was eating that."

"From now on you are on a new diet. It will consist of things from ALL 4 food groups and has to be balanced. I don't know why those foods are even here we were suppose to get rid of those months ago."

"I doubt I'll do that, and aren't there 5 food groups?" He said, crossing his arms and pouting like a two year old.

"In some minds, but here we do not consider fats a group, it doesn't go into our diets. Now I'm also cutting all caffeine out of your diet," I poured the rest of the coffee down the drain, ignoring Stark's gasp, "And you'll be expected to keep up with the rest of it which I will issue you soon. Bay and I will start planning your meals and you will be expected to get correct sources of all vitamin and minerals, or else. Also, I'm assuming you eat meat, correct?" he nodded "Well, most of the people here are vegetarians, it's actually healthier but we'll get you meat and fish as often as you can, which will make it easier for you to build muscles, lots of proteins, but no skin, alright? We'll have all your new information along with the meal plans by tomorrow, and you get no say in the, capiche?"

He nodded, still pouting. "Okay, Why would you eat that shit anyways? I can't remember the last time I had sugary crap like that."

His jaw dropped. "You guys don't get Fruit Lupes here?!"

"No."

"Pop-tarts?"

"No."

"Cookie?"

"No."

"Anything that actually tastes good?"

I shot him a look and gestured to my body, clad in a black sports bra and very short yoga shorts, "Do I look like I eat that stuff?"

"No," He said, blushing.

"Alright then. Don't worry you'll get over it. Now help me." I said cheerfully.

"Help you what?" He said, a little apprehensive.

"Cook, new meals start now." He groaned as I started pulling out vegetables and cutting boards. "Alright, you wash and chop these," I said passing him an assortment of mushrooms, carrots, and broccoli and set to work on my own pile.

"Great, you're gunna have me eating rabbit food," he whined.

"I'm a vegetarian, all I eat is rabbit food," I retorted

Soon everything was nice and chopped and ready and I set Stark off to find Bay. Before he left I called after him. "No alcohol either, Stark." He stiffened and flashed me a look before practically running off to find Bay. But, I saw what was in his eyes. Pure fear.

/

"Alright, remember when you go down you have to roll with it. It lessens the impact and get you away from the enemy so they can't hit you when you're down and you have time to get up, Alright?" Si said.

I nodded, slightly bouncing on his heels.

Silver and I had been training for about an hour now and we were both covered in sweat, she was wearing, as usual a sports bra and some short yoga shorts(seriously is that the official outfit for chicks here?)and I had a tank top and some shorts on.

I had already been training with Bay(sometimes others would sub in to teach like Si was doing now, usually her or Peter or someone)for about two and a half months. I've majorly improved, my marksmanship with bows, guns, and even knifes being almost perfect and learning a ton of martial arts and other hand to hand combat styles. Also, though I'm not ashamed to admit it now, I had been learning gymnastics and yoga and daammmnnn, it is not nearly as easy as it looks. How all those chicks do it, I'll never know.

Also I had put on ten pounds(in muscle) and now I only had 4.5% body fat. I must admit Bay is an amazing trainer, if the trainers at SHEILD could watch one session with her they'd all quit and become pharmacists or something.

Also, Si and I had become great friends. She's pretty cool actually, and she's a great fighter, I can see why SHEILD wanted to recruit her but I can also see why she didn't want to join. This gym its self is more secure than the SHEILD helicarrier!

The other thing is this place super close knit. They weren't just gym members, or people they vaguely knew, or just a team(though a lot of them did do missions together)they were a family. When I was with the Avengers we would call ourselves a family but this, this was the real deal. And, they accepted me into it. Even though most of them are probably classified as ruthless, or they're robbers, or assassins, or whatever, these are by far the nicest people I've ever met. They weren't just nice, they were honest, it wasn't like they'd gloss everything over for you they'd give you the cold, hard truth but no matter what they'd be there for you.

"Alright," Si said, "That's enough for today. Now Bay wants you to met her in the do-jang. Okay? See you tomorrow, bright and early."

"As always," I grinned, wandering off to find Bay.

I must admit I felt amazing. I can't believe I used to live of all those sweet and junk, it was awful compared to how I felt know, it was like a permanent buzz.

Plus, I hadn't had a single drink in the entire time I've been here. At first it was hard, painful even. I'd wake up in the middle of the night shaking, breaking down, reaching out for a drink that was never there. But, it was better now. If the dreams came I would just go down to the gym and start shooting or beating up punching bags, until I was sure those wouldn't, couldn't hurt me. Not anymore.

Grinning, I walked into the do-jang. "Bay." I called. There was no one here. I walked into the middle of the room, looking around. "Bay?" I said louder.

Suddenly something dropped behind me. The punched me quick in the back, then delivered a low kick to sweep my legs out from under me and before I knew it, Bay was on top of me with a knife pressed against my throat.

"Bay! What the fuck was that, you could have killed me!" I gasped, shocked at the attack.

"If I was an enemy assassin you'd be dead by now," She said getting off me, "You need to be careful, never let your guard down. I can teach you all the fighting you want but unless you can learn _these _basics it will be worth nothing. I'm teaching you how to be one of us, Stark, an assassin, spy, ect. But you need these skills for them The past two and a half months we've focused on body and fighting styles but now we need to work on intelligence. You need to be able to use your intellect to save your skin, not just brute strength."

"Really, you think I'm ready for that," I said, shocked that I had already leaned enough to start on this.

"Da, but I expect to see you majorly improve. You will be learning foreign languages, how to detect and use poisons, we will be working on acting abilities, ect. Silver and I have been working on the basics and we'll give you the file tonight of everything you'll be learning and also some things you'll need to study. Okay?"

I nodded, getting up off the floor.

She went to shake my hand and I grabbed it saying, "Thanks Bay, It's great you think I'm ready for-" She grabbed my hand using it to twist my arm behind my back, then put me in a head lock and I felt the muzzle of a gun against my temple.

"What did I tell you about keeping you're guard up?" Bay growled in my ear.

/

"Okay, lesson number one, never show the enemy what you're thinking," Si told me. Her, Bay, and I were sitting at a table in the living room that overlooked the training area. "These people are trained to read everything, even the slightest, most insignificant thing, you tapping your foot, a twitch, they will notice. Of course, I'm not saying to be completely be devoid of all emotion, that would give you away as a spy immediately, if you're undercover you lie and act, pretty much the same across the board. But always remember, never show them what you're thinking..." Spy training had started.


End file.
